Soul Arms
▶Three Exclusive Soul Arms◀ Three legendary Soul Arms will be available at first: Huxley’s Frostrune Pillar, Lucas’ Abyssal Blade, and Lydia’s Dragon Warlance. Players can access the new Soul Arms system starting atlevel 60. The Divine Reaver is the famous sword of Moira, the Angel of Apocalypse. When Moira unleashes her Ultimate skill, countless Divine Reavers rain down, relentlessly piercing her enemies’ and causing massive destruction. As a standalone Soul Arm, the Divine Reaver can also use this ability while additionally reducing the enemies’ Rage. Soul Arms not only have look amazing, they are actually living weapons containing powerful souls and capable of directly supporting your heroes in battle! Each Soul Arm has a skill it can use in battle to affect its outcome. Players can deploy one Soul Arm to their squad, and it will appear in their formation during combat. Soul Arm Skills: Frostrune Pillar: 【Frost Shock】 A blast of frost deals up to 247% Character's ATK damageto the enemy with the highest attack and lowers its ATK by 15%, lasts 3 rounds. Abyssal Blade: 【Blade of Ruin】 Summon the Blade of Ruin to deal up to 680% Character's total ATK damage split among all enemy targets, and reduce healing effects on enemies by 25% for 3 rounds. Dragon Warlance: 【Breath of Life】 Restore HP equal to up to 91% of Character's ATK to the entire squad. Rain of Blades:【 】 Summon copies of Divine Reaver to rain down and deal 84% Character’s ATK damage to all enemies and reduce their Rage by 50. ▶Upgrade Your Soul Arms◀ Players can use the new Soul Crystal items to enchant their Soul Arms to upgrade Stars and Ranks, which will increase their base attributes. These attributes are automatically applied, so players can upgrade multiple Soul Arms and gain all their bonuses. Under the “Battle” tab of the new Soul Arms interface, players can place the unique skills of their Soul Arms to skill slots for battle. As long as you have acquired a Soul Arm and unlocked it’s skill, you can use its skill. More skill slots will be unlocked as the player acquires more Soul Arms. The slotted skills will automatically trigger once per battle, depending on the order they are slotted. For example, a skill in the third slot will trigger at the beginning of the third round of battle. Soul Arms skills can be used even if that Soul Arm is not deployed to the player’s squad. Soul Crystals and other materials required to activate and upgrade Soul Arms can be earned from the brand new cross-server game mode, Resource War. This new mode combines battles, auto-mode, and guilds into one system. Players should strategically take over a mining area with their guild to gain great bonuses bonuses. Battle other guilds for the best locations, and continuously obtain resources even while offline. Within the Enhance interface, players can customize the Divine Reaver through it’s 3 skill enhancements. Do you want to deal even more damage to obliterate your enemies or increased Rage reduction to limit their attacks? The choice is yours! Category:Soul Arms